


The Expected One

by Natchea



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natchea/pseuds/Natchea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a new relationship aboard the Battlestar Galactica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Expected One

Starbuck awoke from her nap to the sound of Commander Adama's voice over the speakers, other pilots in the room looked startled as they too were disturbed from their sleep upon hearing the words, "Set ship to condition one." She never panicked anymore when she heard those words, she'd heard them so many times. Starbuck got up, grabbed her gear and headed straight for the hangar deck. 

Everyone was in a mad rush on the hangar deck, engineers were doing last minute checks to the vipers before they set off, pilots were getting into their gear and preparing for the incoming battle. Starbuck approached her old friend who also happened to be the CAG (Commander of the Air Group) of Galactica. 

"Hey Lee." She never did follow principle, Lee Adama was ranked higher than her and should be treated as such. Starbuck didn't care much for the rules and somehow always got away with it.

"Hey Kara, you do realise I'm the CAG don't you?" He said as he climbed into his viper.

Kara grinned at him before she turned to walk over to her own viper, "Yeah, and?" 

As Starbuck was preparing to get into her viper, she was approached by one of the other pilots. This pilot always made her blush a little and she really couldn't figure out why. The pilot didn't speak a word, she just smiled, gave Kara a really quick hug and then walked away. Kara just stared, she was stunned and had no idea why that just happened but now was not the time to find out. She had cylons to defeat.

Later that evening, after a successful battle with the cylons Starbuck was playing poker with Lee and some of the other pilots. She normally wins most games but tonight she had already lost two and she was running out of items to bet with. Lee had asked her multiple times if anything was wrong and she just shrugged him off saying she was tired, but that was a complete lie. Kara was distracted because she was still thinking of the hug she received before the battle, she wanted to know why it happened and why it made her feel so nice. During the battle she couldn't stop thinking about it and she was determined to find out but as soon as she landed back on Galactica, she couldn't find the courage to ask.

After her third loss Starbuck decided it was time to sleep and left the others to play. As she entered the sleeping quarters, it was almost as if the gods were playing with her. The only other pilot in the room was the one she'd been thinking about all day, but this was not the only problem, she was asleep and exposed. Her blanket was down below her knees and her vest top was up just high enough to reveal her nipples. Kara couldn't take her eyes off her body, she felt an undying urge to go over and touch it.

Just as she swears she was about to give into the temptation there was a bang outside the room, it was just a few crew members bumping into each other, but the noise was loud enough to awake the sleeping pilot. Luckily for Kara, the noise had turned her gaze towards the door, so the pilot didn't catch her staring. When she turned her gaze back to the pilot, they made eye contact and Kara instantly felt embarrassed for the way she was just before. By now the pilot had pulled her top down and was sat up smiling.

"Hey Starbuck, you were great out there today you know." 

Starbuck's heart was racing but she tried to keep her cool, "Hey Boomer, yeah thanks a lot. You did good too." 

Boomer's smile got even wider, Kara didn't know it was even possible, but the smile was infectious and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you Starbuck."

Kara suddenly felt really awkward and realised she was just standing in the middle of the room, making  no attempt to undress or anything. She was really conscious of Boomer's eyes on her as she turned away to get ready for bed. 

When she was down to just her underwear, she heard Boomer whisper, "You have such a nice body."

Kara swiftly spun round, she was convinced she just misheard those words, "Sorry, did you just say something?"

"Yeah, I said you have a really nice body. I hope you don't mind." 

Starbuck was blushing, her whole face was bright red. She didn't know why those words had such an effect on her but knowing that Boomer liked her body made her want to show it off more. Despite her extremely obvious blush, she decided to try and play it cool like she always does.

"Well thank you, you're not so bad yourself." 

Boomer reacted in a way she really did not expect, she got up and walked over to Kara, placing both hands on her waist, "Do you mind if I take a closer look?" 

This was it, Starbuck had completely lost her cool, her body was heating up at the feel of Boomer's hands on her and all she could do in response was nod. Boomer slowly ran her hands over Starbuck's body taking in every inch of it, the feel of her skin, every curve, every scar and staring into her eyes as she did so. Kara was completely silent the entire time, just staring back at Boomer.

Kara broke the silence after what seemed like an eternity and asked the question thst had been on her mind the entire time, "Do you like me?"

Boomer stopped her movements and her smile had become a frown, "Yeah.... Yeah I do." 

Starbuck's heart dropped at the expression on Boomer's face and lifted a hand up to rest on her cheek. She stroked the cheek a little with her thumb and spoke in a voice thst sounded really soothing.

"Do you think I have a problem with that?" 

Boomer nodded, "I thought you would."

Starbuck just shook her head and leaned in to give Boomer a peck on the lips, "I don't have a problem... At all." 

Boomer's smile instantly beamed and she pulled Kara into a hug as she whispered into her ear, "You like me too?"

Kara whispered back, "Yeah, I think I do." 

After they pulled away from the hug, Boomer invited Starbuck into her bed and they spent the night cuddled up together. Other pilots came into the room later that night and they didn't seem the slightest bit surprised at seeing the two together. When Lee came into the sleeping quarters much later on, he turned to another pilot and held his hand out.

"Looks like you owe me a cigar." 


End file.
